


Pilates

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, not very deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: In the lockdown period, Jos wanted to introduce Joe to a new form of exercise. Joe had other ideas.
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Pilates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_obsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/gifts).



> Set mid 2020.

“Pilates.”

“Bless you,” Joe said, not looking up from the puzzle he was doing on his phone.

Jos looked at him across the couch for a moment, confused, before laughing softly. “Baby, I meant let’s do a pilates workout. There’s nothing worse than sitting around all day,” he reasoned.

Joe screwed up his nose. “You literally told me, fifteen minutes ago, laying with your head in my lap, that there was no place in the world you’d rather be,” he said pointedly.

Jos grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, angel. You know what I mean. Come on, some movement will do us a world of good,” he declared, patting Joe’s leg encouragingly.

Joe gave him an unimpressed look. “Was the ‘movement’ this morning not enough for you? How about last night? Or yesterday afternoon? Or-“

“Okay, I get it, I get it,” Jos put his hands up, proclaiming innocence. He stood up from the couch, standing right in front of Joe - and blocking the younger man’s view of the television.

“Joseph, you’re blocking Tipping Point,” Joe frowned.

Jos cackled, at that. “Joan is only going to win a hundred and fifty pounds. Our health is more important. Come on, bub, up,” he requested, reaching for Joe’s hands.

Joe didn’t protest, this time, letting Jos lead him to the bedroom.

“Well, now that we’re here, why don’t we just get in our usual kind of ‘movement’?” Joe suggested.

Jos groaned, tearing a hand back through his hair, which he had left to grow quite long during this lockdown period. Joe seemed to love it - well, he spent most of the waking hours of the day with his hands in it - so Jos didn’t intend to trim it any time soon.

He pulled a pair of skins out from the dresser for Joe, handing them to him. “You can wear one of my gym tops if you want to,” he said gently, pressing a kiss to Joe’s forehead before leaving the younger man to get changed.

Jos headed to the living room, folding the blanket that had previously been covering their laps, draping it over the armchair as he made some room to lay out their yoga mats.

When Joe returned, Jos had to laugh. “Joey, baby, we’re going to be married soon. You don’t need to wear shorts over your compressions. It’s just us,” he chuckled.

Joe blushed. “You always say it’s weird if Ben doesn’t wear shorts over his at training!”

“Yes, because Ben has two boyfriends who can’t control themselves around him. I’m going to get changed, I’ll be back in a minute. You can pick some music if you like,” Jos suggested, pressing a kiss to Joe’s forehead as he walked past him in the doorway.

“Jossy?”

“Hm?”

“Can you wear that tight white singlet?” Joe asked, an angelic look on his face that he knew Jos couldn’t say no to.

Jos chuckled, continuing on his way to their bedroom. “Anything for you, angel.”

***

Five minutes later, the boys were ready to begin their workout. Jos had done enough sessions over the years that he considered himself quite well versed at it, so he decided he could run them both through a session.

They began with a warmup, which commenced without too much of an argument from Joe.

However, when Jos suggested he need to get down on his knees and reach his opposite arm across the ground to open up his back, Joe smelt a rat.

“Jossy, if you just wanted a view of my arse, we can do without all this preamble and just go to our room-“

“No more whinging,” Jos requested.

Joe was affronted. “I am _not_ a whinger,” he declared. “I’m just politely suggesting that this idea is stupid, and we could spend time together in other ways-“

Jos hushed Joe. “Come on, finish your warm up, then let’s get started with the session.”

Joe’s mumbled-under-breath protests soon dried up, and he eventually became more calm as he focused on the movements they were doing. They started with some pretty simple exercises to work their arms and upper back.

“We’re gonna need some light weights for this one. Let’s try two kilos,” Jos suggested.

Joe looked at him, unimpressed. “I know my muscles aren’t as big as yours - and I’m not complaining, you know how your muscles make me feel, especially your biceps, _god_ your biceps - but two kilos is insulting.”

Jos chuckled adoringly, a warm glow in his chest at the compliment. “These build up really quickly and are going to burn,” he explained. “When I did classes, the instructors recommended either one kilo or no weight. Trust me, baby, this will be enough.”

Joe resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and did as he was told. After barely fifteen seconds of the exercise, his muscles were already burning. He didn’t speak up, though, because he had already carried on about the weight not being enough of a challenge.

“How much longer?” Joe asked through gritted teeth, still raising the weight and lowering it to the floor repeatedly, laying on his side and wishing for the sweet embrace of death.

“Thirty seconds,” Jos announced cheerfully.

Joe let out a soft whine of displeasure, which pulled at Jos’ heartstrings.

“Are you hurting? Do you want a lighter weight?” Jos asked, making the exact same exercise look so much easier than Joe felt it was.

Joe huffed. “Of course I don’t,” he declared. “I’m strong.”

Jos’ responding chuckle could have melted steel. “If you’re sure. I do have one kilo weights right here,” he offered.

“Absolutely not,” Joe protested.

***

When they moved onto some glute exercises, Joe’s complaints became more frequent.

“This pinches in my hip. Surely something is wrong here,” Joe huffed, laying on his side, doing some leg raises with a resistance band around his ankles.

Jos just laughed softly. “It’s because you don’t do this often enough,” he said lightly.

“So you’re telling me it’s meant to pinch this badly?” Joe asked with disbelief.

“Yes, darling. You’ll find it easier with practice. Finish your exercises,” Jos instructed gently.

Joe sighed, resigning himself to the deep burn he felt in his glutes. When Jos was explaining their next exercise, Joe had an idea.

“Does that make sense?” Jos asked, at the end of his explanation.

Joe bit back a grin. “Bit confused, actually,” he lied. “Show me where I’m meant to be feeling it?”

Jos immediately caught onto Joe’s lie, but played along. He placed a hand on Joe’s top glute, giving it a playful squeeze.

“You should be feeling it burn, deep in here,” Jos replied.

“Where, sorry?” Joe giggled.

Jos had had enough. He swung a leg over Joe’s body so that he was half straddling the younger man, while Joe was still laying on his side.

Jos squeezed Joe’s glute once more. “In here,” he replied, leaning down to almost kiss Joe on the lips, pulling back just a fraction before their lips actually met.

Joe whined softly, reaching a hand up to tangle his fingers through Jos’ long hair, pulling his fiancé’s face down so that he could finally kiss him.

Jos gave in, and Joe rolled onto his back so they could kiss properly, ending up making out on the floor like lovesick teenagers. Joe hooked a lower leg around Jos’ ankles, trapping him.

“How am I meant to do pilates like this?” Jos asked, when they both needed some air.

Joe tugged lightly on Jos’ hair. “Fuck pilates. That’s cancelled.”

“Cancelled?” Jos chuckled.

“Cancelled,” Joe confirmed. “Guess we’ll have to exercise in other ways,” he declared, pulling Jos back down against him.

Jos couldn’t find it within himself to argue with that.


End file.
